To love and be loved in return
by LV02
Summary: same old SS/HG but hey plez R+R
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter one

Hermione Granger considered herself to be a logical person, one who obeyed the rules, who stood by her friends, who respected her elders and who loved school and especially the thirst for knowledge. She found her life to be ordinary as ordinary as an underage witch could find her life to be at Hogworts School of witchcraft and wizardry and she believed this day to be like any other. It was the middle of her summer holidays before the beginning of her sixth year; voldemort had been defeated in her fifth year with the aid of Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and herself. Most of the Death Eaters had been shipped off to Azkaban, all spies had been caught and Sirius had been freed which meant that Harry was now living with him and Lupin in Hogsmeade. Life in the wizarding world was peaceful and calm, life for Hermione on the other hand was not the war and the fact that their only daughter went to a magical school caused her parents to become somewhat intimidated and withdrawn from Hermione, and things were about to get worse! 

Hermione and her farther were sitting quietly around their dining room table her mother had gone walked out a few months ago leaving just him and her 

"Dad is there anything wrong your awfully quiet, did I do something?"  

 Her farther just stares with a look of total disbelief on his face,

 "As a matter of fact there is, I feel that you're drifting away from me…"

"No I'm not I've just been busy in school that's all"

"That's just it Hermione its you and that school and we don't like not any more we want you to leave, we're enrolling you into a nice normal school where we can keep our eye on you"

"What…" she yells in indignation "you can't do that I don't belong in a muggle school I belong in Hogworts and I'm not…"

"You will do what WE tell you to and that is that!" he yells with finality to his voice, which does not get through to Hermione.

"No, no I'm not leaving you can't make me and I'm not going to I'd sooner die than quit Hogworts!" she scream, tears rolling down her cheeks

"You insolent bitch" her father yells eyes flashing with obvious danger and an evil she had never seen before "If pain and death are what it takes for you not to go back to that freak show then so be it" He advances menacingly she tries to run but he is to quick for her small form he hits her across the face with enough force to split her lip and send her to the floor, she tries to move back to escape but he's on her like a flash hitting her, she screams but he clamps his mouth on hers in a bruising fashion in the reality of the situation she struggles even more she can feel his hands all over her body searching and feeling she can also feel a hardness on her stomach which she tries to ignore but cannot.

He removes his mouth to catch his breath and also his shirt, which brings reality crashing down on her- "This is wrong, this is my father please I wish he would stop" he again forces his mouth on hers but this time she bites down causing him to yelp in pain and pull back which gives her enough room to knee him in the groin, throw him off and run. She throws the front door open with a force to crack the glass and runs out into the night.

Sorry if the first chapter is crap but stay with me it might improve.                     


	2. chapter two

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

Chapter two

In the safety of the Leaky Cauldron sat Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and a forced by Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape. Snape sat in the secluded corner of the table they were occupying not paying any attention what so ever to Black and only partially listening to Lupins ramblings about some shity endangered species that he couldn't give a damn about!

"Albus you bloody senile old man how could you set me up on a evening with Lupin and his pet dog that bastard Black, you will pay for this." His musing was brought to an abrupt end, as the door to pub was flung open and the Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger staggered in accompanied by a torn shirt, bruises and a split lip they were on their feet in a matter of minutes including Snape.

"Hermione…" Lupin and Black cry together,

" What happened, are you okay, who did…" They reach her just as she starts to fall, Snape deftly catching her. 

"Tom a private pallor if you will, sooner rather than later."

"Yes of course professor Snape this way, this one should do."

He opens a door to a small room with a bed in the corner.

"Black why don't you go and make yourself useful, if that is possible, to go and contact Albus."

"Why Snape you greasy…"

"Sirius, please just go and send word to Albus for Hermione's sake." Says Lupin

"Oh fine, just watch it Snape." He says as he's walking out of the door.

"Severus, what do you suppose happened to her?" Lupin asks casting worried eyes to Hermione.

"I don't know Lupin, I don't know" He reply's with unused worry in his voice.

"Should we enervate her…"

"Enervate." Snape yells, "Well that answers my question" mumbles Lupin.

Hermione slowly begins to open her eyes, realising that there are figures above her she screams and tries to move back,

"AH, no please don't, don't hurt me please, and get away"

She starts to cry and curls into a foetal position away from the two men who are at a loss as what to do, neither have had much practice with comforting hysterical females.

"Hermione, Hermione" calls Lupin tenderly.

"Professor Lupin is that you?" She asks between sobs.

He sits on the bed careful of not to frighten her 

"Yes Hermione it is" He gingerly touches her shoulder, it has the desired effect, she reaches out and buries herself in his embrace and begins to cry harder and louder "Please professor don't let him hurt me any more, please don't let him hurt me"

"Who, who hurt you?" Lupin asks but she's not listening

"Miss Granger, who did this to you?" Snape asks gently but firmly a voice, which commands an answer

"My father" She says quietly after a pause "My father".

Sorry if it's a bad place to stop is it getting better or worse and should I continue? Please tell!!                            


	3. thank you

Not a new chapter maybe later just to say thanks to all you guys who chose to review me thank you so much for praise and criticism keep um coming its making me much more confident I'll try not to keep you waiting and the updates regular luv LV02 


	4. chapter three

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

Announcement! Thank you so much for the reviews to answer a question: you will have to wait and see whether it really was Hermione's father I don't know my self yet so… I would also like to thank you for putting me on your favourite author page (if you did)! And now back to the story. 

Chapter three

The room stood in absolute silence with an air of serenity until…

"WHAT!!" cried Lupin rage filling every fibre of his being with a force that was tangible, Hermione scrambled backwards on the bed scared out of her wits fear evident in her eyes,

"Please, don't hurt me" she squeaked, hearing the terror in her voice brought Snape back down to earth with a bang, his body had gone rigid with shock as the Granger girls would be rapist had been announced,

"Hermione, it's okay he's not angry with you" He said with a gentleness so pure it shocked even himself along with an enraged Lupin, who was trying with all his might to calm down.

"Hermione I'm sorry please don't be frightened I promise not to hurt you" Lupin says, Hermione gingerly crawls back to the middle of the bed eyeing both men tensely, "How about we see if we can clean up that lip and those bruises Miss Granger" asks Snape trying to ease a little of the tension,

"O-Okay" is the small response.

Snape slowly reaches for his wand all the while keeping eye contact with the girl to show her that he is in fact trustworthy; as Hermione searches her professor's eyes she can surprisingly feel some of the terror still remaining in her body, diffuse out of her worn muscles and finally allows her body the pleasure of relaxing, Snape, being above the normal perception of human emotions, can sense this and realises that a bond that can never again be broken has formed.

Sorry that it's so short it's just that I have college every Wednesday so updates on those days might be a little short again I'm sorry but I hope you like it and please REVIEW!! 

Luv LV02                                


	5. chapter four

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! AS PROMISED CHAPTER FOUR!!! Chapter four 

As the two souls were bonding, Sirius Black was sending word to Dumbledore, not actually knowing the reasons for Hermione's arrival:

_Albus,_

_      Come immediately to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione Granger arrived only a short time ago bruised and battered, do not yet know the cause but it looks as if she has been attacked._

_                               Yours_

_                                   S.B_

_The owl sensing his masters' urgency flew as quickly as possible._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Oh no child please don't trust me not now, Lupin you fool if you hadn't of bloody shouted this would not be happening, what an idiot!"_

_Oblivious to Snape's thoughts Lupin only urged him to heal Hermione's wounds not noticing the icy glares of a potions master._

_Hermione's fate however, had been sealed; trust was only an option with the once loathed professor. She herself did not know the reasons for having something more than hate for Snape, her mind was curious bordering with hysteria at the calmness which she felt while with him, while her heart and soul had the matter settled- he was trustworthy what ever any one said and he was the only one she could trust._

_This point was made fact with the other occupants of the room as Lupin slowly but not wisely tried to approach:_

_"Lupin, if I were you…" tried Snape but was too late,_

_"GET AWAY, DON'T COME NEAR ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, AND JUST GET AWAY!" A very frightened Hermione screams, she scrambles back on the bed, falls, but crawls into the nearest corner of the room,_

_"Please, only you professor" She says quietly pointing at Snape._

_"Severus, why…?" begins Lupin but is silenced by a glare._

_Snape moves around the bed and towards the corner-playing hostess to Hermione, he kneels in front of the girl, wincing slightly at the untainted trust in her eyes and works on healing her diligently for several minutes, when lastly he hands her a small vial of dreamless sleep potion which she immediately takes and drinks, falling into an easy and peaceful sleep.           _

Sorry its short but hope you like! R+R please!


	6. chapter five

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

Chapter five

Snape gently lifts the sleeping figure on to the bed careful so as not to wake her, he jumps when suddenly a hand is placed gently on his shoulder and freezes when he finds that it belongs to that of Albus Dumbledore, his mentor. Dumbledore had seen the entire ordeal, which had just occurred, having received Black's letter and come as quickly as his aged body would allow. Snape, looking into Dumbledore's eyes, can see something, which he believes does not or should not belong to him, gratitude and love of that like a father to a son.            

Now I know this is pitiful and I'm so sorry but this is really the background info so effectively the chapters are going to be a little longer for yours and my benefit I hope you like this bit of news! If the chapters are too short, from now on, for your liking send word and grill me!

             Yours

                  LV02            


	7. chapter six

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

Question: what makes you think I'm a girl?

Chapter six 

"Albus Please don't look at me like that I don't deserve it, give that look to Black he needs all the help he can get!"

With a growl a smile and a snort of laughter from the occupants of the room, reality is brought back to the presence.

"Severus my dear boy you don't give yourself enough credit, I for one am very proud at what you did for Miss Granger, as I think Remus here is, aren't you?"

"What? Oh yes, yes of course I am"

"Ha I bet you only did it so she would have to give you something in return, mind you I suppose the old ways are hard to give up…"

"SIRIUS!" yelled two identical voices of outrage

"That…" replied the forced calm of Dumbledore, "Was uncalled for and you know it"

"Black…" said Snape with a poisonous glare, "You stupid bastard only you would know how hard it was to give something up, imagine being thrown into Azkaban for years and once being a so-called ladies man tut tut, how unfortunate!"

"Why Snape you greasy git least I know what the body of a woman is like you had be content with young girls such as Hermione and then it was non-consensual!" replied the smirking face of Sirius Black

"ENOUGH!" boomed Dumbledore, rage apparent on his withered but powerful features,

"Stop the both of you this is ridiculous and I am ashamed, I trust both of you why cant you trust each other?"

"Because he's a jackass!" came the identical reply. Lupin by this response had been pulled from his stupor by a snort of mirth being ripped from his body,

"Oh please you both act like children why don't you just grow up and put the past behind you, for every ones sake and sanity!"

"Well said Remus, well said don't you agree gentlemen?"

"Yes" was the grudging response along with a death glare from both men to Lupin as it's target.

"Very well then with that sort why don't we move on to a very important matter that concerning Hermione. I think it might be best to stay here just in case she wakes so lets take a seat shall we?"

The four men gather around the table.

"Now why don't we start at the beginning that's always best." says Dumbledore. To Snape it's the beginning of a long evening.         


	8. chapter seven

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

Sorry it's been so long I've been ill but as you can see I'm back and so is the story so let's get on with the show.

Chapter seven 

"…And that's all we know."

"Thank you Severus but are you sure that it was her father that who attacked her?"

"Yes of course I'm sure, Lupin heard as well," Snape snapped furiously.

"Of course Severus of course, I just don't believe… I never knew that she was having family problems."

"Neither did we, did we Sirius?"

"No Harry, nor Ron have said anything…" begins Black but is interrupted by a snort of contempt from Snape.

"Those two idiots don't know much about that girl how could they? All they do is talk about bloody Quidditch they don't actually listen to her"

"Shut up Snape you don't know anything about their friendship, you don't know anything about any sort of friendship you miserable git!"

"Push off Black you d…"

"Please you two not again just…" speaks Lupin but is stopped by a small whimpering from the bed, Hermione was starting to wake.

"Alright gentlemen I think it's best if we continue this discussion at Hogworts, I believe that Miss Granger will be saying in school for the remainder of the holidays and I will be damned if she will ever be going back to that house! Sirius, Remus I want the both of you to go and collect Hermione's things do NOT use magic unless it's absolutely necessary understood!"

"Yes of course Headmaster" came the simultaneous response, just as they walked out the door.

"Right. Severus if you please…" asks Dumbledore pointing to Hermione, "I can't seem to carry much any more I believe I might be getting old which is rather unfortunate is it not?"

"Mmmm…" comes the response while he gathered the small, sleeping form of Hermione Granger into his arms.

"Good God she weighs hardly anything, I don't know but that can't be right"

"No I don't think it is Severus but Poppy will know shall we be on our way?"

And so the two adults apparated to Hogworts gates where they proceeded to walk the rest of the way. 

Hermione had the impression of great comfort and the feeling of being, finally, where she belonged and so decided to snuggle deep into the strong and warm embrace that was Severus Snape. Snape tried desperately hard not to stiffen for the girls sake.

"So it's true is it Severus?"

"What's true?" asked Snape feigning ignorance.

"You know perfectly well what Severus and why didn't you tell me that the two of you had formed a Soul mates bond?"

"It's nothing of the sort the girl was highly strung and Lupin had made a prat of himself by shouting at her when she was obviously distressed and so…"

The headmaster stopped suddenly and turned.

"Severus you know very well that that is not true for Gods sake I can see it in your eyes man and for Hermione's sake you must not deny it."

"Oh Albus if only it had been someone else I don't know what to do"

"You done just fine before and when I was there, you have a good soul Severus I think Hermione has chosen well."

"You would say that old man," replied Snape icily while Dumbledore just chuckled quietly.

"GOOD GOD, Miss Granger, Albus what happened and why on earth are you carrying her Severus?"

"Relax Minerva, I'm not hurting your precious Gryffindor"

"Hmm well that still doesn't answer my question."

"All in good time Minerva let's just get young Miss Granger too Poppy shall we Severus?"

"Of course Albus."

And so the adults now joined by one proceed into the castle and to where Hermione is and can be kept safe.

Well I hope you like this chapter but I always up to abuse on a review I guess I just like to get reviewed so please R+R

Luv

LV02. 


	9. chapter eight

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter eight 

Hermione woke from her refreshing slumber in alarm, this was not her room, where was she but then it hit her like a ten ton of bricks, her farther, running to the Leaky Cauldron and then telling Snape, Snape of all people what had happened but wait his eyes and the secrets that they held she saw it all. She could trust him she had felt it or felt something, what it was she did not know but she believed in it immensely. She got out of bed and landed on unsteady feet and walked slowly to the window, dawn was fast approaching and Hermione believed that this was the best time to see any view from any window at Hogworts. She believed also that dawn was the best time to think, any time for Hermione was a good time to think but she very much admired the time when the sun had just risen. "Oh papa why? What did I do?" she asked and then began to cry sobs that racked her entire body viciously she slid down to a sitting position on the floor in the corner just as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Black and Madame Pomfrey entered the room. "God gracious Albus do something" cried McGonagall "Miss Granger, Hermione please child come back onto the bed it's okay nobodies going to hurt you" tried Dumbledore with a soothing voice "Please go away leave me alone" replied Hermione quietly "please…" "Hermione, child, come along" tried Snape in a gentle command At that silky voice Hermione looked up into the black eyes of Severus Snape and again that something clicked into it's place and she reached out to grab his hand before he slipped away from her. "Professor…" "Yes Hermione I'm here…" he was just about to make contact when… "I don't believe it, now I've seen it all Snape with a compassionate side what a load of boll…" "Sirius, that was uncalled for." At this outburst Hermione shrank back into her corner with fright. "Great Black look what you've done" hissed Snape trying desperately not to shout in front of the girl. "Please all of you just stop shouting pleasepleaseplease…" "Child it's okay it's okay," replied Snape gently crouching down and taking the crying girl into his arms and hugging her softly. "Shh Shh." Snape could feel Hermione beginning to relax and her breathing to slow and when her body went limp in his he knew that she was fast asleep He gently lifted the sleeping figure into his arms and laid her on to the bed where Poppy immediately rushed to tend to her patient. "Thank you Severus, I think that we should leave Hermione to rest in Poppy's care, and Sirius I would like to see you in my office immediately if you please." "Yes headmaster" replied Sirius gloomily "Then please follow me." All the professors left but for some reason unknown to Snape, he felt compelled to stay, "Go ahead Severus I'm sure Poppy wont mind." And with that Snape pulled up a chair to settle down and watch the small form of Hermione Granger sleep. Hope you like     luv holly                           


	10. chapter nine

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter nine 

Snape awoke to a pair of wide, deep brown eyes staring directly at him.

"Good morning professor" said Hermione shyly blushing slightly at Snape being there.

"Herm… Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" inquired Snape after a slight nod of his head and stutter of her name.

"Umm better thank you"

"Good, well I'll go and inform Madame Pomfrey that you are awake"

As soon as Snape started to move Hermione began to panic "why was he leaving? Did she do something wrong? 

"Please professor don't go I-I don't want to be on my own please…"

Snape was unaccustomed to people pleading that his presence remain and also not used to speaking to a hurt young girl who was in turn his student who he, in addition harassed along with her classmates time and time again.    

"Hermione child I will be right back I-I promise okay?"

A nod from Hermione and he was gone soon to be back with Poppy Pomfrey close on his tale   

"Ah Miss Granger you're awake how are you feeling my dear?" Poppy asked flicking her wand over Hermione's small form.

"I'm fine," replied Hermione quietly with a nod from Snape, tensing up immediately at someone other that Snape being so close to her.

"Good, good" said Poppy nonchalantly while frowning over the readings procured.

"Can I see you in my office for a moment Severus?"

"Of course, I'm only over there if you need me"

With a nod from Hermione he was gone. 

Poppy quietly closed the door behind him.

"What is it? Is she alright?"

"Oh yes Severus you always were good at healing cuts and bruises, it's just that she's awfully thin I think that there's been a problem for quite some time…"

"I think you're right Poppy" said the calming voice of Albus Dumbledore, both occupants of the room jumped and gasped in alarm much to the delight of Dumbledore who found this rather amusing

"Don't do that Albus" hissed Snape

Dumbledore held up a hand of surrender         

"Sorry Severus I just wanted to pay a visit to Hermione but she didn't like my presence as much. I'm afraid I may have frightened her some what, why don't you go and see Severus and don't worry I am arranging a meeting for this afternoon to discuss what is to be done so I will inform you of any information exchanged here then, but I would appreciate any information you can get Hermione to give, but remember to ask gently"

"Of course if you'll both excuse me," asked Snape in a gentleman like manner and then left.

"So Albus how long do you think any family problems have been going on for with the poor dear and why on earth doesn't her mother do something?"

"I don't know Poppy but hopefully Severus will be able to fill in the gaps later now if you'll excuse me I must be going the meeting will begin at 7.00pm Sharp that will give you exactly three hours and I would appreciate it if you would attend"

"Of course Albus I will have to give Miss Granger a Dreamless Sleep potion she doesn't like to be away from Severus for too long."

"Do what you must Poppy, see you at seven"

While this was being said Snape was speaking to Hermione.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Hermione"

"What?"

"Please call me Hermione, that makes me feel better as do you being with me"

Snape was shocked by this truthful admission, someone actually wanted his company? He knew the statement to be true as he could see it shining clearly in her eyes.

"Well… thank you… Hermione. Now why don't you tell me what happened the day before last" asked Snape in a gentle, commanding voice that was not wise to disobey with.

"Umm okay. Well umm it I suppose began a-a few months ago when umm my moth-mother left…"

Snape only give a slight nod for the girl to continue, not showing his inner struggle of pity and a need to care.

She continued

"My father and I never really got on but I never knew that he was capable of that, you know what he did the other night, and all because I said I would rather die than leave Hogwarts and go to a muggle school that's what he wanted me to do, he said I was abnormal and that he didn't want me to come to this 'freak show' any more said that if…" here she started to falter  

"Go on Hermione you are doing great" was the gentle assistance of Snape.

"P-pain and d-death, if pain and death were what was needed to stop me from coming here then so be it and then he h-hit me and tried to-to r-ra-rape me I really don't know how I got away he was so strong and so large, but how-how could he do that to me? I always thought that my parents never minded but they must of, you know…" she said looking up at Snape with tear filled eyes for the first time since she began.

"I haven't heard from my mother for a month she left at the beginning of the holidays said she'd had enough and walked out, what if she had had enough of me and that it was my fault I don't know what to do I never want to go back professor, never" and at this admission she began to cry great racking sobs that shuck her tiny body violently. Snape was full of rage while she told her story, having to hear what those so called parents have done to her but as she began to cry he had only a feeling to comfort her and to be able to touch and sooth her and that is what he did not before… 

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry, but it's not you're fault never say that child never" he said so quietly that she didn't hear, but she didn't have to hear as Snape pulled her into a tight embrace, closed from the world and safe in his arms and that told her that she wasn't alone and that people did still care about her, and Snape being bonded to her was the only person that she needed.

Hope you like and I tried to make it a bit longer

            Luv Holly 


	11. chapter ten

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter ten 

The meeting was over and everyone was glad. The professors had heard Snape's retelling of Hermione's attack and the events prior to it, they were not happy, McGonagall and Pomfrey had gasped in all of the right places and the twinkle that was normally present in Dumbledore's eyes had vanished to be replaced with an anger that had not been seen for a very long time. 

They had agreed that Hermione should stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays and that guardianship be removed from her parents and passed over to McGonagall who had approved most copiously.

It had been established that they were to leave Hermione to tell whom she wanted and in her own time, much to the displeasure of Sirius Black who believed that Harry had a right to know about his best friend and that she was staying at Hogwarts, but Lupin pointed out, very wisely, that Hermione might not like that and it was her comfort which they sought for. 

The professors filed out one by one and headed to their respective places, all except Snape who was drawn back to the infirmary and it's sleeping occupant.

"If anything is amiss when she awakens then just give me a call" spoke Poppy quietly, and with a slight nod from Snape was gone without so much as a glance back or thought as to why this usually cold and sarcastic man could not leave the small form of Hermione Granger, an 'annoying little Gryffindor' as he so often put it.

Snape sat in the chair he had occupied in the morning and watched the girl with fascination.

"How is it that this tiny girl can invade my mind and bewitch me?" he asked himself with awe,

"She looks at me with those big brown eyes and I can do nothing but fall. What is the world bloody coming too, the dreaded Potions Master being spellbound by a mere child and a Gryffindor child at that!" he spoke to himself with disgust,

"You must be getting old Severus to start caring about a Gryffindor,  -I don't care about her!

-Then what are you still doing here?" asked his somewhat logical side, and his own 'personal demon',

"I'm here because I was asked to stay with the little brat!

-But you weren't old chap you came here of your own accord!

-Shit!" he was brought out of his thoughts by the soft mumblings of the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Oh bugger she's coming too and I'm still bloody here. 

-Then just get up and walk away, unless of course you want to stay?

-You know perfectly well that I do, don't sorry don't, oh fuck, 

-So Severus there's your answer old mate, stay put!

-Fine, just perfect." Snape said to himself grudgingly and somewhat panicky, believing himself to be losing his sanity,

"Great, just great they'll be carting me off to St.Mungo's any day now, the reason? I was having a nice little argument with ones self!" 

"Professor?" was the quiet question, which brought Snape back to earth with a bump,

"You missed your chance, what a shame!

-Piss off!" was his last remark for a while to his inner logic

"Miss Granger, I hope you that you ah, slept well?"

"Yes thank you professor I did much better, I think it's most probably because I'm here, you know at Hogwarts, I always seem to sleep better when I'm…" she was babbling and so decided to stop, blushing at the thought of who she was babbling too. 

Snape had to withhold the smile that was trying to make its way apparent on his features, and also had to mentally slap himself at his next thought,

"My God she is beautiful when she blushes!"

"You know professor you don't have to stay with me if you have more important thing's to attend to" hoping with all her heart that he would not up and leave as soon as possible, due to her announcement.

Snape could read her emotions like an open book, they were pleading with him to stay and he could not deny them.

"It's quite alright Hermione I have done all I need to do, I will stay if you wish" at this declaration he could see her visibly relax,

"If, of course you don't mind professor," she asked in a very quiet voice,

"Of course not" he answered stiffly not really believing that he was talking freely with a student and stiffened even more at what he was about to say,

"You know Hermione…" her name becoming easier on his tongue every second,

"If you wish you may call me by my given name, as it's in the vacation" he said rather quickly,

Hermione started, surprise evident on her features

"I couldn't do that your-you're my professor, are you sure?"

Snape gave a low and deep chuckle, which sent a jolt of something unknown through Hermione's entire body

"Oh my God what was that?" she cried to herself.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I never do or say thing's that I don't want or mean Hermione," he said with a voice made of velvet, making Hermione swallow, which amused Snape immensely, but,

"What the hell are you doing old boy I thought you weren't interested?

-FUCK OFF!" and that was the end of his inner struggle,

"As I told the girl, I never do or say thing's that I don't want or mean so piss off and leave me be!" he told the 'demon' furiously.

"O-okay…" Hermione said oblivious to Snape's internal battle,                     

"Severus." She replied Snape's name feeling very strange on her tongue, Snape, however was also having problems, his being lower. He was having difficulty controlling the quantity of blood that flowed to his groin after he heard his name whispered so softly. 

"I'm a bloody ex-death eater a master of control, among other things but now to be ruined by this girl, just great!"

They spoke quietly, long into the night, stiffly at first, on both parts, but both soon found it much easier as time went by. Both Hermione and Severus found each other's company comforting and friendly which alarmed and excited each in equal quantities. It was nearing 1.00am and Hermione could no longer stifle her yawn,

"I think that it is time that I left to give you some much needed rest."

"Oh no, please…" she began,

"Hermione I will be here when you awake and if I'm not just ask Madame Pomfrey to send for me, okay?"

"Yes I understand… Severus" she answered smiling slightly,

Snape gave an answering smile and waited until she had fallen asleep to make his departure, he was about to walk through the door when he turned to take a final look at the girl who had so easily stolen his heart and was amazed by the sight, the moon was washing over her face giving it an angelic quality, one that no man could ever resist, and Snape was no different. With that final picture carved forever in his mind he walked out into the darkness, his robes billowing out malevolently behind him.          

I hope that you like this chapter and I'm trying to make them longer hope the length is not that bad! Also sorry about my grammar and what not but that comes with the story I'm afraid but please keep up the reviews.

        Luv Holly. 


	12. chapter eleven

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter eleven 

Severus Snape was a man who liked to be in control, especially of his emotions. 

"Great, just great. Two bloody hard ons in one night because of that stupid girl, is this Gods way of revenge for all the 'sins' I've committed?" he sneered to himself,

"It must be old chap but would you mind removing a little of the tension it couldn't hurt!" commented his inner demon,

"Shut up and piss off!" was the answer out loud.

"Perhaps I should come back later," said the cheerful voice of Remus Lupin making Snape jump at the interruption.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" was the snarled reply accompanied by an icy glare,

"Well I did knock Severus but the door was open…

"So you decided to just waltz in and run to the rescue which is what you noble headed Gryffindor's do best" be the sarcastic interruption,

"Actually Severus I came to ask how Hermione was, and not all Gryffindor's are like that you know!" Lupin added in a slightly hurt voice, which of course Snape picked up on.

But instead of his customary sneer…

"Sorry…"came the very stiff and grudging apology,

"But it's been a very long day, 24hours without sleep is a lot, even for me"

"It's okay I understand and Sirius will be delighted to hear that you actually do know how to apologise"

"Oh HA bloody HA Lupin you're just so witty…" Snape said, while Lupin laughed, very sarcastically, but the curl of his upper lip was unmistakable,

"Now piss off and leave me in peace…"

"Okay Severus I'll go, see you at breakfast in an hour, you must have been standing in front of that mirror longer than you thought" added Lupin sensing Snape's question, with a slight nod from Snape he turned and started for the door.

"By the way Lupin Hermione is… recovering"

A brief smile at this freely given information was shared between the two men, then Lupin left to leave Snape in the peace of privacy.

Sorry it's short but I will try and get some more done later tonight hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review whether it's for good or bad.

           Luv Holly.          


	13. chapter twelve

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

A.N/ So sorry that it's been so long since I last updated I'll try to keep it more regular. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review whether good or bad.

            Luv Holly. 

Chapter twelve  

It had been five days since Hermione's arrival; she was currently a summer guest of the fat lady and Gryffindor tower. Hermione had fully recovered from her injuries but was still a bit jittery around anyone other than Snape, She and Snape had formed a quick but unbreakable friendship which neither Hermione nor Snape, particularly, wanted too lose. This strong bond, as none other than Dumbledore new of the Soul mates link, greatly angered Sirius Black, for why did Severus Snape deserve Hermione's Friendship and kindness? But was it the only reason that Sirius was furious at this bond?

   The other professors were not so blind, they could see something other than friendship being formed between the two hurt souls and were pleased as they both deserved a lot more than hurt in their lives. But…

"Albus, don't you think it's a bit… injudicious to let them become so close?" whispered McGonagall as they watched them talk and laugh together,

"No I'm afraid I don't Minerva…"

"But surly student-teacher relations…"

"Have no place here when I am headmaster, especially when it comes to two people who have been hurt deeply whether they be professor and student I really don't care, as long…" continues Dumbledore with a sly smile,

"As they are respectful to the other occupants of this castle and are discreet about what they do."

"ALBUS!!" cried McGonagall drawing attention to their conversation but not including Hermione and Snape who were busy with their own. 

"Yes Minerva?" asked Dumbledore amusedly,

"Well… they… wouldn't, Severus…"

"Is a man Minerva," he pointed out mildly but firmly,

"But surely Albus you wouldn't allow that sort of behaviour between a sixth year student and a thirty seven year old man?!"

"Minerva, by wizarding and muggle laws Hermione is of age and can choose to do what she wants and with whom that activity occurs with, both she and Severus will make the right choice and I believe that they will be very happy. You should also remember that Severus would make the right decision, and respect this castle and it's occupants, as he would not want the public's attention. I also believe that he would never hurt Hermione through friendship or love."

"Your right of course Albus, as you always are but if he does hurt her he will have a lot of people to answer too, especially Mr's Potter and Weasley, who are like a pair of very protective brothers towards that girl, I believe that Mr Weasley is more protective of Hermione than his own sister." Declared McGonagall.

"Your right, your right" chuckled Dumbledore as the pair rose to exit the great hall as was Remus and Sirius, who was staring daggers towards Snape much to the amusement of Remus.

Hermione and Severus remained seated, still quietly talking and laughing oblivious to their surroundings and that they were now alone.

Hope it's not crap if so please tell me I won't mind, well it most probably will but hey least it serves as a review. 


	14. chapter thirteen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! Chapter thirteen 

Severus and Hermione were hidden in the restricted section of the library away from prying and meddlesome eyes. 

They were currently researching for an ancient tome of Potions, surrounded by a comfortable silence, both glancing at the other every so often. 

"God she has beautiful… what are you bloody thinking? She's my student for Christ's sake, come on Severus don't fall apart now, but just look at the way she's looking at me, how can I resist…?" were the increasingly panic stricken thoughts going through Snape's mind.

He was not the only one having trouble controlling their emotions…

"Oh my God those black eyes are so sexy! No Hermione stop thinking like that, he is your teacher and a horrible one at that, but wait, correction, he used to be horrible! Lately he's been so nice it's hard to believe that it's really Snape…"

Their thoughts continued along the same wavelength until…

"Oh God I think I might be falling in love with…

-Her

-Him!" was the simultaneous answer, at which point they both looked up and into each other's eyes, both full with shock, and then back down again.

"She would never love a man like me, ex-death eater, horrible and miserable as sin Potions Master who has tormented her friends and her for five years. I think it's best if I just stick to friendship and don't try anything, I don't think I could go on without her being with me, as a friend!" were his gloomy conclusions, which were mirrored in Hermione's…

"He would never love me, a 'know-it-all Gryffindor' who's best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, just don't try anything and it'll be fine, I want to keep him as my friend very much, although that'll most probably change when school starts and he'll go back to hating me!"

Hermione was brought back to earth when…

"Miss… Hermione would you mind reaching for that book on the top self, the one covered in green velvet?"

"Of course not prof… Severus" answered Hermione shyly.

She stood, walked and brushed past him, being only 5ft.4in she had to use the ladder, she carefully reached out to acquire the book and succeeded, but on her way down…

Hermione missed the step and so lost her footing; the book fell, as did Hermione only she was caught.

As she fell her body had twisted, she was now safe and being held to the chest of Severus Snape while his strong arms were wrapped tightly around her tiny waist.

Snape looked down while Hermione looked up, and as their eyes locked they both new that any attempts to fight what was about to happen were futile. The plans both had settled on were now void!

Their lips met in gentle passion as their surroundings faded, all that mattered to each individual was the other in their arms.

A.N/ Hope you liked this chapter; I will try to get the next up soon I promise, please review whether good or bad.

                  Luv Holly. 


	15. chapter fourteen

_Disclaimer__:_ No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1)** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm so glad that people like what I write as it means that I continue. So thanks again I luv you all!!! 

**A.N.2)** Sorry it's been sooooo long since I last updated but I've not been well, hope people still like me and my story and have not lost patience, and with that little note lets get on to…  

**Chapter fourteen **

The magic was tangible, to Severus and Hermione nothing and noone mattered but each other, they were like a rose and it's thorn, inseparable. 

"OH MY GOD this is bloody wonderful!" was the facsimile thought, each delighting in the feel of another persons willing body being so close, a body which wanted only the other or none at all, which was the case very strongly with body, mind and soul! 

Both Hermione and Snape were in to deep to realise the danger approaching…

Sirius Black was a serial womaniser in his school days and he still considered that to be true! He could and would get any girl or woman that caught his fancy.

It wasn't so much that he really liked Hermione, not in that sense, her being his Godson's best friend, no, it was the fact that Hermione Granger was openly falling in love with the greasy git Snape, any fool, even Sirius Black could see the large quantities of chemistry and energy that flowed between them like electricity.

The point of the 'game' that he endeavoured to play with the child was purely out of spite to Snape.

"Watch it Snape, for Black is back and I intend to win this game! She will be mine before she is yours, whatever the price, I will bed Hermione first and she will like it so much she will stay mine!" Blacks malicious thoughts continued until he reached the Library entrance.

Unusual for such an old castle, the doors made not a sound as they were pushed opened with a controlled force. With purposeful strides Sirius made his way to the restricted section of the Library, and the sight that greeted him was not at all to his liking, a glare was sent to Snape that even Voldemort would not find fault with.

With a force so strong it hurt Black controlled his temper, turned abruptly and left the Library leaving the lovers in peace and safety.

"That bastard moves quick, must be desperate, not to worry, just hike up the Black charm and she'll be mine good and proper, I wont be able to get rid of the stupid bitch, but bitches come in handy so who gives a fuck?" and with an inward evil grin to match his laughter he left.

**A.N.3)** Sorry if it's a bit short and a bit crap just R+R please, good or bad!

Also hope you don't mind that Sirius is somewhat out of character but he's not my favourite so that's how it goes, I think it suits him very well but if you disagree just tell me. 

I'll also try to give you more frequent updates but I can't promise, sorry!!

               Luv Holly.     


	16. chapter fifteen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1)** Thanks so much for the reviews and don't worry about Sirius if you feel he's too mean, it will work out in the (happy) end, its all part of the story!! 

So please could you R+R… 

Chapter fifteen 

The bond between Severus and Hermione was blossoming magnificently.

It had been one week since that fateful night in the library, neither professor nor student regretting the jump they had both took. They had mutually decided to take things slow, neither having much experience with the opposite sex, and both not wanting to rush something so delicate.

Sirius had decided, for the time, not to take direct action but to observe, and what he was seeing was making his blood boil.

"How in the world can she have so much bloody love focused on that greasy bastard…?" were his furious thoughts.

"The time is close, when I make my move she will be mine, and will wonder what she ever saw in Snape!"     

**A.N.2)** Sorry this chapter is really short, but I plan on having one up every day because it's half term so bare with me they should become longer as the week moves on!

                  Luv Holly. 


	17. chapter sixteen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1)** Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad that you like the story and I will try to make the chapters longer for you!!!

Now on to…

Chapter sixteen

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly behind his magnificent desk; Fawkes perched on the end, while Dumbledore gently smoothed his deep red and gold feathers. When suddenly…

"Don't bother to knock Remus, it's open!" Dumbledore suggested gently.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you Headmaster?"

"Not at all, Fawkes and myself were just reminiscing over the events of the summer. What did you wish to see me about that makes you so worried?"

Remus gave a deep and forlorn sigh,

"I'm concerned about Sirius…"

"Ah I see, please do continue"

"Well since Hermione has been here, he's been acting rather odd, although I think it runs deeper…"

"It does I'm afraid…" interrupted Dumbledore,

"I believe Remus that Sirius spent too much time in Azkaban…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to keep relatively sane Sirius had to run through all the things, people, anything really, that he hated. It will take time but he will heal."

"But he's been out of Azkaban for about 3years…"

"Yes, but he was in Azkaban for longer than 3years."

"Oh" was the only response that Remus could give,

"So, what is it that has caught your attention recently?" bringing the conversation away from this startling revelation, much to Lupin's gratitude.

"Well, really it's only when Severus and Hermione are there and are together, the way he looks at, at well, both of them is just unsettling…"

"Yes I have noticed…" he declares sadly,                            

 "I believe that Sirius is trying to hurt Severus, him being one of his hates, and if Hermione is the way to do that then so be it, in his eyes."

"He wouldn't, would he? I mean what's he going to do? Hurt her? Even though Hermione is one of Harry's best friend's!"

"I think, in a way, Sirius is going to hurt young Miss Granger, but not in the way that you are wondering, and in his mind, this is beneficial to Harry, as it will take Hermione's attentions away from Severus!" was Dumbledore's riddle some reply, much to Remus' annoyance and then dismay as his words sank in.

"Oh my God, he's going to seduce her, as he knows that it will kill Severus, you can feel the love that Severus has for Hermione it radiates off of him. I think I'd best have a word with Sirius Black!"

"No…" was Dumbledore's astonishing request,

"What…?"

"Don't even attempt to confront Sirius, at this point in time it could be dangerous, just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't cause too much damage, I believe everything will work out well in the end, even with Sirius"

"Okay, only because I trust you, I'll go now and start my spy work and leave you and Fawkes in peace. I just hope your right Headmaster, about everything." And with that Remus stood and left leaving Dumbledore with his Phoenix and his thoughts.

**A.N.2) **Now, I hope that explains some things, and as you can see it was a bit longer than the last, which I hope you like. Please review; I like to read your views on this piece of work. Until tomorrow…

                     Luv Holly.   


	18. chapter seventeen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1)** Thanks so much for the reviews, and I'm glad that the last chapter sorted some things out for you.

Now on to … 

Chapter seventeen

Both Severus and Hermione sat comfortably in the sanctuary of his office, away from prying eyes and excited whispers.

Tomorrow would see the return of the student body, which was weighing heavily on the minds of the two of them.

"Severus…" came the soft voice of Hermione Granger, breaking the silence, which had fallen on them like a warm blanket.

"Yes Hermione" was the Silky response.

"What's going to happen, with us I mean, after tomorrow, are you going to go back to hating me?" was the childlike question, said so innocently.

"Oh Hermione, I don't think I could ever hate you, not now, not ever. I believe that we will have to… act as if there is a 'greasy git' Potions Master and 'know-it-all' Gryffindor animosity between us, but remember, that anything I say in the classroom is untrue to what I really believe about you! Okay?" was Snape's gentle confession as he cupped Hermione's face, tenderly, in his hands.

"I'll remember." said Hermione as she leaned into his touch.

The silence gently eased its warm embrace back around the couple, as they were unaware of anything other than themselves and the love that flowed through them in a tangible wave.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they both knew that what was about to happen could not be stopped (not that either tried very hard).

It was as though time had stopped, and again, who moved first was impossible to tell.

Their lips met in a passion charged with an overwhelming power, as they sought, fought and tasted each other, neither wanting to part from the other until it was absolutely necessary.

When oxygen became an issue they parted, but like a north and South Pole magnet they were attracted back to each other instantly. 

"God I love her!"

"God I love him, body, mind and soul!" were the identical thoughts

"Why can't I just tell…

-Her

-Him?" 

They continued to spend the rest of the evening together, in warm companionship, when, much later they both decided to tell of the love that they shared for each other, and that was the beginning of turbulent ride.

**A.N.2) **Hope you liked this chapter, it should start getting better from here on, but remember, however turbulent the ride is you always come off safe and happy in the end, well I always do anyway! So that's a little clue for you all. Please review I like to see what you think, until tomorrow…

                         Luv Holly.                       


	19. chapter eighteen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1)** Thanks so much for the reviews, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

Now on to…

Chapter eighteen 

"HERMIONE!" came the yelled and shocked voices of Harry and Ron, making Hermione jump.

"Oh my God, where were you? You weren't on the train! How are you here early? Are you okay? Why haven't you written?" came the identical set of questions, spoken at the same time by both of the boys, making Hermione smile.

"I'm fine, just a… change of plan really, I had to come early, I'll tell you later" was her nervous response.

Ron, for his part bought the answer, but Harry could only nod and look into Hermione's eyes searchingly.

For the first in a long time Hermione could not meet Harry's piercing green gaze, the concern and curiosity were evident clearly.

"Come on you two, I'm bloody starving!" came Ron's voice breaking the tension between the two friends.

"Ron, your always hungry…" Said Harry amusedly,

"Oh HA HA Harry, just come on!" said Ron, still muttering as he walked away into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table.

"So, what really happened Hermione?" asked Harry gently.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine…"

"Fine? I don't think so! You were stuttering all over the place, did something happen at home?" asked Harry curiosity getting the better of him.

"What! No… no no-nothing happened at…at h-home," Hermione answered quietly, horror written all over her face.

"I don't bel…" began Harry only to be interrupted be a silky and intimidating voice.

From the shadows of the dungeon doorway, Severus Snape had watched quietly the conversation between the two friends, and knew that Potter hadn't believed Hermione's answer to his question.

"Stupid boy, if you can see that she is afraid of the truth, just shut the hell up and move on, for Hermione's sake!" was his vicious inner monologue.

"Just like your bloody farther, always nosing in on peoples personal affairs, however much damage it causes the victim, but your own best friend? You bastard Potter, I'll show you, noone gets away with hurting Hermione!"

With a few purposeful strides, Severus Snape met his target.

"Mr Potter, 5 points for upsetting a fellow student, or couldn't you tell that, annoying as she is, Miss Granger is nearly in tears?" was Snape's sneered comment.

At the sound of his voice, both jumped, one tried to smother relief and love while the other tried to mask the hatred.

"Professor I…" with a quick glance at Hermione to see that what Severus had spoken was the truth,

"No, I-I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Don't apologise to me boy, I'm not the one in tears" and with that cutting comment and half a glance at Hermione he was on his way but…

"Oh and Potter, another 5 points for the insolent stare not being controlled nearly as well as it should have been! Now I believe that the feast is about to begin so get out of my sight!"

"I don't believe him, what a prick!" was Harry's vicious remark.

"Oh Harry don't, Professor Snape isn't all that bad" Harry jumped at Hermione's voice and looked at her curiously at her reply but said nothing except…

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry if I upset you it's just that we-I worry about you, your like, I don't know, a sister or something, you know?" came his gentle plea.

"I know Harry, but you have to trust me okay, and try not to be so mean to professor Snape either, please, for me?"

"What! Have you gone nuts? It's Snape, the 'greasy git'…"

"Well I kinda got to know him while I was here, and he's not so greasy – I mean, mean as I thought" came this shocking confession much to the surprise of Harry.

"Please Harry trust me, and don't ask me any questions, not yet anyway okay?" interrupted Hermione quickly.

Harry could only nod in agreement as the girl he considered to be family gave him a pleading look, so innocent he didn't have the heart to disagree, for he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had done tonight and he new, deep down that he could trust her.

"Come on lets go and find Ron, see if he saved us a seat shall we?" asked Harry, telling her, without words, that he would stand by and trust her.

"Good idea boy wonder, best you've had tonight I'd say," said Hermione jokingly, silently thanking him.

"Hey watch it 'mione'…" using the nickname which she detested.

"Don't call me that Mr Potter…" interrupted Hermione in playful anger.

"Oh, you have been spending a lot of time with Snape haven't you?" asked Harry in humour.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Hermione quietly as they approached Ron, not taking the bait.

"Where in hell have you to been? I've had to fight for these seats!" shouted Ron in mock seriousness.

"Oh HA HA Ron" said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Come on Dumbledore's gonna make his speech soon, and the sooner he does that the sooner we get to eat!" replied Ron in all earnestness and a look of absolute hunger on his face. 

As soon as this was said, Albus Dumbledore began to rise to announce the normal beginning of term notices, which preceded the sorting ceremony, and in doing so ended all conversation instantly until the feast. 

With notices and sortings out of the way the trio were able to eat, much to the delight of Ron.

"So did you guys have a good summer holidays?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, it was really good!" came the identical response from both boys, each with a mouthful of something unidentifiable.

"Oh God, please close your mouths" cried Hermione in disgust.

"Sorry" came the same, sheepish response.

The night soon ended, as Dumbledore stopped all conversations with friends and packed them off to bed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, late into the night, talking about anything and everything, but not Hermione's holidays much to her relief, all were just glad to be back together in each others company for one last night before school and other problems stated to make their mark. 

**A.N.2) **Hope you liked this chapter; I know nothing much happened but hey, that's to come! Please review because, again, I like to read what you think. Until tomorrow…

                               Luv Holly.       


	20. chapter nineteen

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1) **Thanks for the reviews and sorry I broke my record and haven't updated recently, but I've been a tad busy, so here I am with…

**Chapter nineteen. **

****

"Come on Hermione!" came Harry and Ron's call from the end of the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody hell guys, your in a hurry aren't you? Can't wait to start lessons?" was Hermione's question.

"God, what's that, a bad wake up call and a side order of sarcasm to make it even?" came Ron's slightly hurt voice as they headed down to the Great Hall.

"I guess your right, sorry" said Hermione somewhat grudgingly.

"It's okay Herm, we don't mind do we Ron…?" began Harry, and with a slight nod from Ron he continued,

"It's good to see you like this, makes you look…"

"Human" came Ron's innocent interruption.

"Oh HA bloody HA! Come on lets get our timetables and eat."

As Harry and Ron studied their timetables, Hermione chanced a look up at the high table and what she saw made her jump. Severus was nowhere in sight but Sirius Black was staring very intently in her direction, and when he saw her looking a very slow and seductive grin spread across his face that made Hermione blanch and look away instantly.

"Hey, Hermione are you okay?" came Harry's concerned voice. 

"What? Oh yes-yes I'm fine" came her hesitant response.

"Well I'll be a bloody muggle…" cried Ron suddenly, making both Harry and Hermione start.

"Something the matter Ron?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is! We have blasted Potions with Malfoy and his bastard cronies again! Not to mention Defence against the Dark Arts, which we have first today!" came Ron's furious outburst, drawing most of the tables' attention.

"Oh well…" said Hermione positively,

"Least it's with Sirius," she said, her voice becoming apprehensive at the mention of Sirius after his behaviour, although neither boy noticed it.

"GREAT!" they cried simultaneously.

"He won't take no crap off of them!" said Ron triumphantly.

"What's this boys? Celebrating already? You haven't even seen me teach yet!" said a deep masculine voice startling all three pupils.

"Bloody hell Sirius, you nearly frightened us to death!" cried Harry, turning around to look him in the eye, as he stood behind Hermione, who had tensed up at his arrival.

"Sorry" came his sheepish apology

"So did you boys have a nice summer?" he asked, while adding…

"I know Hermione did" slyly, making Hermione tense even further.

"Of course she did Sirius, she was staying at Hogwarts, who could not like that?" came the cheerful voice, and Hermione's saviour, Remus Lupin.

"Remus" acknowledged Sirius frostily, somewhat disgruntled at being interrupted at his game, the change had been noted on both Lupin and Hermione, but lost on Harry and Ron.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Said Hermione tentatively.

"Good morning Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm…" she started.

"Why don't you ask Snape, Remus, he would have a better understanding" stated Sirius bitterly, with a cruel stare directed at Hermione, who had gone a deathly pale at his outburst.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the Library, I'll see you in class" said Hermione quickly and quietly while she headed towards the entrance, as fast as she could without actually running.

"Where's Hermione going" asked Harry, he and Ron had looked up just as she was leaving, the two having been in a conversation with Dean and Neville had not heard a word, much to Sirius' chagrin, which was made apparent as he also left with a small growl.

"Where's Sirius going?" Harry asked in complete confusion over just what occurred with both Hermione and Sirius.

"Nothing to worry about Harry, I believe that Hermione wanted to go to the Library and that Sirius has a lesson to plan for." Said Remus pleasantly; although on closer inspection he was rather worried.

"Oh okay" said Harry and Ron in unison, causing a smile to form on Lupin, while he said…

"I have to go, have a good day!" and with that he strode out of the Great Hall to plan for the upcoming battle.

**A.N.2) **Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's not as long as it's predecessor but I'll try for the next one. Please review, I like to read what you think, good or bad! Until tomorrow…

                            Luv Holly.

**P.S) **Sorry that SS was not mentioned!                                         


	21. chapter twenty

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1) **Thanks for the reviews, and things will get better with Sirius, I promise! So here's…

**Chapter twenty.**

****

"Hermione? Are you here?" came a soft voice, resounding off of the walls of the Restricted Section in the Library.

"Professor Lupin?" was Hermione's tentative reply.

"Oh child, it's okay," said Lupin reassuringly.

"What did I do to make Sirius say that?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing child, you did nothing wrong, leave Sirius too me, he was out of order okay?" he said in gentle seriousness.

All Hermione could do was nod, and at that he added…

"Now I suggest that we should be going, as lessons will be starting shortly, so, may I escort you?" he asked in a gentleman like manner, causing Hermione to smile as she rose from her seat.

"Isn't-isn't Sirius teaching this lesson though?" came her softly spoken question.

"Yes he is, but in my classroom, as he is my assistant due to, ah, medical complications, so I will be present!" he said pleasantly.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He-he's just… confused, that's all, but I think it's best that you don't tell anyone though, not at this point in time anyway" he said in a soft command, nowhere near as effective as Severus', although…

"I promise, I don't think Harry or Ron would believe me, they've got their asses so far up… um, yeah, and if I told Sev… um, Professor Snape, he would be in trouble!" she said through stutters, amusing Lupin no end.

"Come on child, you don't wish to be late on your fist day now, do you?" was his question.

"No Sir!" she answered in mock seriousness.

"What do you have later today?" he asked as they walked down the corridor to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Um, Transfiguration next, then Charms and double Potions last." She replied.

Mmmm, double Potions, with the Slytherins I presume, after Ron's speech this morning!" he said, amusement written all over his face.

"You heard that!" cried Hermione in shock.

"Of course, it was a little hard not to" was his response.

"Oh my God, did-did Professor Snape hear?" she asked, apprehension in her voice.

"I don't really know,…" he answered slowly.

"But here we are so lets not worry about it, after you Miss Granger!" he said in his teachers voice.

"Why thank you Professor Lupin." She said, most professionally as he held the door open for her, which led to the empty classroom.

With that, the rest of the class came in and all talk of Sirius Black was forgotten, but not for long…

**A.N.2) **Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry that it's rather short, I'll try harder next time for when SS is involved! Please review, good or bad, and until tomorrow…

                          Luv Holly.                              

****


	22. chapter twentyone

_Disclaimer_: No money being made all characters belong to J.K.ROWLING as do all places and themes only the story is mine!! 

**A.N.1) **Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy, at home and in school! But finally here's…

 

**Chapter twenty-one.**

****

It had been two weeks since the beginning of term and so two weeks since Sirius had started his game, and all was going according to plan.

Hermione had seemingly forgotten the first incident and was, again, friendly with him, much to his pleasure and Lupin's chagrin. 

Remus had assumed that Hermione would have approached Sirius with caution after what he had told her about him, but she was laughing, joking and speaking to him, as normal and outward appearances would have it that she had fallen into his trap.

But…

Hermione being Hermione, girl genius, had spotted his game early on. Seduction was on his menu, but not on hers!

She new what he was doing but at this point in time did not know why, she had kept her promise to Lupin and had not said anything to Severus, if she had she would have known more.

On the surface, Severus Snape was still Severus Snape, mean and 'greasy git' Potions Master, hated by all except the Slytherins and now, on the inside, Hermione.

The two bonded souls spent most evenings together, talking, hugging and kissing till early hours of the morning. Both had agreed to take things slow, not wanting and not needing to rush, but the love and lust was growing everyday.

All of the teachers, excluding Dumbledore, believed that something was amiss, as they had reverted back to a student-teacher relationship, and that with Snape was never good.

Sirius was ecstatic by this turn of events, for even he could still see the love in Snape's eyes when they landed upon Hermione, and so thought that he was succeeding in his game.

Lupin was beside himself with worry for Hermione, but when the issue was brought up with Dumbledore he was forcefully told to leave things as they were, for Dumbledore knew what Hermione was doing and also knew that herself and Severus were having nightly meetings, and was very pleased about her Slytherin cunning. He also had an inkling that Severus was not as blind as he was making himself out to be, for he had eyes, ears and his own brand of mind reading magic.

Dumbledore also knew that all his power was going to be needed in the upcoming battle between friends and enemies, which was about to begin within the halls of Hogwarts.

**A.N.2) **Hope you liked this chapter, and again, so sorry for the wait. Until next time…

                                                             Luv Holly.

**P.S.** Please review, good or bad, I like to read what you think!


	23. 22

Very Important, Please read!!

I'm sooooo so sorry for having not updated in what seems to be years, I've been at war with my computer! The stupid piece of machinery has not been working, but (states the obvious) it is now!

I hope that you still wish to read and review, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't! but now onto…

**Important notices.**

From now on I will try to make the chapters longer, but because of everything going on around me, I can't update everyday (I apologise again).

I will try to get a (long) chapter to you no less than once a week, the fist should be up tomorrow, and I hope that's okay with everyone?

Last but not Least, PLEASE, PLEASE review to tell me if you wish me to speed things up between Severus and Hermione, it's essential.

Other than that, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I look forward to hearing from you.

                                 Luv Holly.

P.S it's so good to be back, and again sorry for the long wait.   


End file.
